Fatal Erorr
by Kiondre Abernathy
Summary: Set in the Modern Day, Link is fresh off the plane from Hyrule as he just arrives in America and all he wants to do is study and graduate but his dorm roommate Dark is well...creepy violent and a little crazy but..something may just be there.. but another love has also come over Link...lets just say he needs to be very careful or he may just make a Fatal Error...


**_If people like this please review so that i know haha. I just wanna make sure people enjoy my writing is all._**

 ** _Please Enjoy._**

 ** _I do know own the Legend of Zelda_**

* * *

I walked down the long empty hallway, its light wooden floors seemed to stretch on into eternity and the classroom doors lined along the hallway seemed so innocent with its diligent hard working students on the inside.

Finally i approach the door i was meant to arrive at, "Director of Expulsion, Pipit" stamped across the door's sharp and clear glass. I tap it slightly and almost instantly the door is swiftly swung open to reveal a very well dressed boyish looking man with shoulder length hair.

"Sir Pipit, I see you are in the office today." I say in fear of whats next to come. My Hylian accent very clear.

"Link, please take a seat." He says stepping aside revealing the two chairs in font of his desk with the large glass wall window behind it.

As I sit down i see him go around to his seat, he has a large folder sitting on the desk as he opens it i see the first page and it reads as follows:

 **Klarp University, Expulsion Department**

 **Office of Sir Pipit .P Pipit**

 **Name:** Link

 ** _Age:_** _23_

 ** _Nationality:_** _Hylian_

 ** _Hometown:_** _Castletown, Hyrule_

 ** _Hair:_** _Blonde_

 ** _Eyes:_** _Blue_

 ** _Visa:_** _Student_

 ** _Major:_** _Medical Science_

 ** _Terms:_** _2_

 ** _Minor:_** _Human Resources_

 ** _Scholarship:_** _Yes_

 ** _Scholarship From:_** _The Foster and Nava Foundation_

 ** _Employed:_** _No_

 ** _Current Status:_** _Enrolled_

 ** _Description of Pupil:_** _Thin and about 5 feet and 11 inches tall. Thick medium blonde hair. Very apparent Hylian accent. Blue eyes and very light red lips with veery white teeth._

 ** _Infraction:_** _Assault and Attempted Murder_

 ** _Description of Infraction:_** _Attacked victim with knife in dormitory at around 12 midnight. Victim suffers 7 stab wounds to the arm and legs._

 _"_ Do you want to explain this infraction, Link?" Says Sir. Pipit as he places hands atop one another and looks up at me.

"Sir. Pipit, it was not I who committed the Infraction." I say trying to get him to listen to me for once.

He takes his hand and pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes clearly in mounting frustration before he looks back up at me and says "Link, you have been in my office 12 times in the last 3 weeks. And you honestly believe i am going to accept that statement from you?"

"But it was Dar-" I am _immediately_ cut off.

"Do not drag Dark into this again, Link." Mr Ming says sharply and loudly, the afore mentioned frustration clearly at its peak.

I sit there in shock, I've never seen him lose his temper….ever. Ive seen Sir. Pipit

go through some _very_ tough times and yet he always remained fairly composed. This was so out of character for him.

"Are you going to expel me…?" I say in deep fear of the next words….

"Expulsion is mandatory for any assault cases on campus, so to answer you question…i'm afraid so." He says coldly.

I say nothing as stand up and walk out of the room….. and down the hall.… and out the door. I step outside to the warm air and sun touching and wrapping around my skin. I close my eyes and think to myself.

 ** _I let him win….._**

 ** _he won…._**

 ** _he got me expelled.._**

 ** _What will my mom think?_**

 ** _All that wasted money…._**

 ** _Dark_**

 ** _…won…_**

 ** _How….?_**

 ** _I let him win….._**

 ** _No…._**

 ** _I cant let him win….._**

 ** _No, No.. i WON'T let him win…._**

 ** _What do I do…?_**

I need to confront Dark. But I cant just go to his dorm… I have to lure him to me. But how? Ah! I know! If I know anything about Dark is that he can't stand to see my happy and/or successful…ever…..like..at all. So i immediately whip out my phone.

 _Facebook Post by Link: "So happy about my promotion and my 200$ cash bonus! Yaaay! Gonna have fun tonight! :)_

 _Almost immediately after the post goes up I receive a message from…him._

 _Dark: Promotion?_

 _Link: Yes, now I have a better job._

 _Dark : Cool, let's see if you can keep your "better job" lol haha._

 _Link: ….its not nice to make fun of me._

 _Dark: lol whatever. So what kind fun are you gonna be having tonight? lol_

 _Link: Oh, just some drinks with friends and stuff._

 _Dark: Cool….What time?_

 _Link: Later, Why? You want to come?_

 _Dark: What the fuck? Hell no!_

 _Link: Ok_

 _Dark: At what time is the party tho?_

I already know he wants to come so i just don't reply since i know he will probably show up anyway to trying make my day worse. Slipping my phone into my pocket i begin my trip across campus to my dormitory on the other side. In the meantime i suppose i should give you some back story on Dark.

* * *

So it all started when I fist joined college freshman year. I had been assigned a roommate and really didn't care since I felt that I could learn more about American culture and life. Fresh of the plane from Hyrule, i was very nervous about how Americans my take to my arrival. I've heard of vicious attacks on immigrants in America, and have always wanted to go but that fact always prevented it. But when my scholarship was granted I thought it was a sign from the heavens that my call was to study in America. My english was a little rough but i could think of the sentences properly but could never put it in the the right order when talking. I figured i could still get by though.

I arrived at my dorm and when I opened the door i found it fully furnished already with very nice and expensive looking pieces. I wandered into the bedroom to find 2 beds and 2 desks. One of the beds already occupied, i was shocked to find what looked to be a 19 year old boy in only his shorts with no shirt at all. He was sitting on the bed reading something on his phone.

"I must have the wrong room…" I said as i backed up.

"Are you Link?" The boy asked looking up at me. He was very nice looking with eyes that seemed so innocent and a very subtle yet effective smile.

"Yes.." I said stopping and turning around.

"I'm Dark." He said standing up and walking over to me with his hand stretched out as if asking for something.

"What am i supposed give you? I have nothing." I responded in confusion.

"Its called a handshake…it is a custom here in America." He said with smile.

"Oh, I see." i say extending my hand before he grabbed it and started shaking it really harshly hurting my arm in the process while gripping it really hard. I snatched my arm back in shock.

He grabbed me by my shirt and violently trussed my up against the door. His nails were digging harshly in to my skin and I immediately tried to push him off of me. Only to be met with a harsh slap to the face.

"Do you like to play rough, little Hylian boy?." He asks.

"What?" I say in confusion.

"C'mon now, you know what i mean." he says deeply looking into my eyes.

"I do not know what you are talking bout." I say growing frightened.

"Oh?" He says as he reaches in his pocket and grabs a small packet.

He raises it to my face and holds there. "this could be fun you know,…. right here, right now." He says quietly.

He then dropped the packet and backed away from me.

"What are you doi-" I am cut off as he shouts at me.

"Get out!" He screams. I rush out the room and he slams the door behind me.

The next time i saw him he denied that the thing ever even happened and he tells me he can't remember it ever happening. From that point on he's been committing hate crimes around campus and framing me, he's paid people to act as "witnesses" to "crimes" i supposedly committed. And i would even go as far to say that he paid Sir. Pipit to expel me because I know he's very wealthy, he didn't even have a scholarship he just enrolled out of his own money and spends money so freely its almost criminal. But nonetheless he's been hell bent against me for a while and its time i gave him a taste of his own medicine.

I arrive at my dorm and go upstairs to my apartment when i walk in i see a very nicely dressed Dark walking from the kitchen into the living room with a bowl of cereal.

"How did you get in here?" I express, deep shock and confusion in my speech.

"Did you think i'd actually get rid of the key, from when we were roommates freshman year?" He says with that subtle and effective smile of his.

"Yes! If you wanted to avoid breaking entering charge!" I shout at him.

He sits the bowl of cereal on the coffee table before he sits on the couch and places his hands behind his head.

I walk over to him and stand in front of him. "You had me expelled! You set me up and have person fake like i assault them, then you paid Sir. Pipit to ensure that i got expulsion!" I accuse him as i

shout.

He immediately stood up in front of me and came very close. His eyes took on that deep vicious look that i rarely see.

"Yeah, I did. So What?" he asks in harsh whisper.

"Why?" I ask, genuinely curious.

He completely ignores the question before backing away and picking up the cereal. He stands there lifting spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth while staring at me.

So i was finally able to get Dark to leave. As I sit here in then living room…I really reflect on the situation I'm in. My visa still has six months left. However I'm not sure what i should do. I have no money to get back to Hyrule and I'm probably going to be asked to leave the dorm. At least I should go and get my Visa extended so I can stay in the country.

After i take i shower i decide to give the organization that granted my scholarship a call, maybe that can help with this situation.

 **Receptionist: Foster and Nava Foundation, How may is direct your call today?**

 **Me: Hi, Can i have the Outreach Department, Education Section, Scholarship Unit.**

 **Receptionist: Absolutely, please hold while i transfer your call.**

 **Me: Okay, thank you.**

 **Receptionist: You are welcome**

 **Malon: Hi, Malon, Scholarship Officer. What can I do for you.**

 **Me: Hi, its Link, I'm the student from Hyr-**

 **Malon: Oh, hey. We already got a call form the educational institution your in a few weeks ago about your expulsion. You want to come in so that we could handle the situation?**

 **Me: Few weeks ago? The Expulsion only happened today?**

 **Malon: Is that so? Our records indicate a call that was made noting your expulsion, weeks ago.**

 **Me: Perhaps records are wrong?**

 **Malon: No, not ours, ever.**

 **Me: Well, we will sort out problem when i come to you tomorrow.**

 **Malon: Alright, see you then.**

 **Me: Okay bye.**

 **End of call**

How do they already know about the expulsion? It doesn't make any sense.

* * *

I arrive at the offices of Foster and Nava and they looked absolutely stunning. The building seemed like a large glass cube with different shards of glass inside hanging from the ceiling creating a very interesting look. Chrome staircases provide access to each of the 45 floors. And the large lobby area floor was all marble stone, the waiting area had very nice comfortable looking recliner chars with a fireplace to boot. I approached the the large reception desk and there were at least 8 or 9 receptionist helping different people as I waited in line I noticed just how crowded this place was and everyone had lanyards around there neck with very fancy looking badges with there name, title and picture. I have a feeling all these people aren't here for scholarships, "what else do these people do?" I wondered to myself.

"Next client please." Said a polite voice, breaking my thoughts.

I walk up to the counter.

"Greetings, my name is Jonathan, welcome to The Foster and Nava Foundation, what can I do for you today?" Said the man behind the desk. Around his neck was a badge that read " _Lead Receptionist_."

"Oh, Hello. I would like to speak to Scholarship Off-" I'm cut off mid-sentence.

"Would you like an interpreter?" Said Jonathan looking at me a little confused, I supposed he noted my thick Hylian accent and poor English.

"I'm fine, I need to work on my English so it is good later." I said as I mentally face-palmed at how bad that sounded.

The man simply raised an eyebrow before continuing, "Very well, what is your name?" he said looking down at his computer monitor.

"Link"

"Mhmm" He responded while typing the name into the computer.

"Ah here we are, Scholarship Unit, right?" He asked as he glanced up at me.

"Yes. Please."

"Please have a seat in the waiting area, I will summon an escort to take you up." He said with a bright smile. However it looked very fake.

I gave a nod before walking over to the waiting area and…well…waiting. As I browsed a magazine I heard an intreating conversation take up a few seats down.

"I have no idea who will take over when the the old man croaks, heh." I heard a man's voice say very coldly.

"Stop acting like you do not understand the process." I heard a rather stern and sharp female voice respond.

"Oh, but of course….and processes can be changed, you know that more than any one I'm sure of it, heh, and while I'm at it you know about the la-" the man's dark tone was immediately cut off by the woman.

"Silence!" The woman snapped. Her voice cut through to the man so harsh even I felt it a bit.

She went on, "These people have a world class surveillance system…"

At this point I had just had to put a face to the voices, just as I peered over my magazine….

"Excuse me." I heard a voice say as a hand was put on my shoulder.

From my seat, I looked up to see something very unusual.

A boy stood above me, he was fairly tall but looked extremely young in the face. He had to be 18 or 19. His skin was right on the boarder of pale. His hair was a, really, dark black with a very faint blue tint to it. It was long enough that it swept to the side and almost covered one of his eyes. His eyes were this deep green color that seemed almost unreal. He had full, pink lips that were turnt into to smile revealing very bright, white teeth. And he was very slender for his hight giving him a tall and lanky appearance.

I stood up and he was still a bit taller, just an inch or two as we still were basically at eye level.

"Hi, I'm going to be you escort throughout your visit here at Foster and Nava." he said as he flashed a smile and stuck out his hand for me to shake. As I reached for his had and looked down I could see his badge, it read: _Cawlin Anderson, Executive Advisor_. Along with his picture, in the camera his hair looked even darker and fully covered his eye unlike now were it was still roughy the same length however you see both eyes now. "It must be an older picture" I thought to myself. However 2 things caught my attention, 1) His badge didn't t say "Escort" like the other people's who I saw running around. It said "Executive Advisor" and it even had gold trimming on the badge, something I had yet to see on anyone else, most likely because he was an executive. And speaking of which, why was an executive leading me instead of a regular escort. 2) This boy looked far to young to be an executive. Let alone an Executive Advisor, how could he have such a senior ranking and position of power?

"Hello, I'm Link." I spoke with slight tone of confusion to my voice as i looked back up to his face.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Cawlin." His tone was pretty laid back and surprisingly casual. However I could tell from his body language he had sharp intelligence, and probably wasn't always like this.

"Here, take this." he said as he handed me a large yellow envelope. I reached inside and to my surprise received a badge. It read: _Link, Foreign Exchange Student: Castle Town, Hyrule. And it even_ _had my picture on it._

I slipped it around my neck with a sense of pride and belonging. For some odd reason I felt like was important and mattered, now with this badge on. It must have been showing on my face as

Cawlin's next comment was pretty much right on the money.

"Enjoying that are you? Haha." he said as he chuckled a bit at the end. Immediately my cheeks burned red with embarrassment as I stood straight and fixed my clothing, giving a signal that I was ready to get going.

"Alright follow me, please." He said smiling slyly. I followed him as we made are way through the crowded lobby and to the elevators on the other side.

As we approached the elevators, I saw a lady hit the button to call the elevator and as she waited she took out a small pocket mirror and began fixing some make up on her face however the expression on her face when she saw Cawlin and I approaching behind her was pretty funny as she scrambled to put the mirror away into her purse. She quickly stood straight and fixed her dress as she turned around.

"Mister Anderson, please." She said as she bowed and extend her hand to gesture to the elevator doors right as the opened.

Cawlin walked into the elevator and I followed. He then put his hand upon the door, to stop it from closing as he stuck his head out and called out to the woman. "You know, theres room for more in here Karen." He said.

"Its fine, Sir. You and your guest my ride the elevator in private." She stated not even looking up from her bowed position.

Cawlin receded into the elevator as the door closed. The soft jazzy music filling the awkward silence after that display, fit for those of nobility, from the woman.

I looked over to see Cawlin rub his neck nervously before speaking, "Im sorry about that…uhm…people tend to treat Executives differently around here, heh" he spoke with nervous laughter throughout his sentence.

Before I could respond the doors open and I follow the boy as he quickly moved down multiple hallways and passed many glass doors. The building had a very modern and futuristic design. I would have liked to stop and look around but Cawlin's steps were rapid and calculated. He must know this building pretty well.

Finally, we stoped in front of a door and he gestured with his hand for me to go in as he spoke, "I'll be right here when you are finished." He said.

I walked through the door into a small office, all the walls were aquariums with very colorful and different species of fish and the desk was glass along with chairs. Behind the desk was a short lady with a slim black dress on and she had a long and pointy nose and wore black glasses, her hair was also black however it was cut very short. I could see that her badge said; _Malon, Scholarship Officer._

"Ah, Link, please take a seat." She said as she pointed at the glass chair.

"Hello, Mrs. Malon I was wondering if you could…" I started.

"Help extend your American Student Visa?" She said, finishing my sentence for me.

"Yes, yes, please!" I say exited that she seems to be on board.

"I don't believe I can, you must be enrolled in an accredited American university, and with an expulsion on recored…..hahahah…good luck." She said laughing.

"What is funny?" I respond, very confused.

"Its just…haha…you really don't have a chance, your chance is so small its almost comical…haha." She said barley keeping herself together as she laughed even more. "Your ass…hahaha..is probably getting deported..haha" She continued.

"But I…why….I didn't really do anything…Mrs. Malon you have to help me, please." I practically pleaded.

"You are so…" I'm not sure what she was going to say, but she never got to finish that statement as…

"What's going on in here?" Cawlin asked he stepped through the door.

"Mr. Anderson? Sir! How are you?" Said Mrs. Malon

as she sat up straight and placed her hands on the table in a professional manner.

"So.." he began as he came in and sat in the glass chair next to me that was in front of Mrs. Malon. "I'm sure you wont mind if I sit in on your negotiations with my good friend Link, here. Right?" He finished by sweeping his hand through his thick hair and giving me a quick wink before looking over at Mrs. Malon.

"Oh, not at all. You are welcome my office anytime, sir." She said nodding her head franticly.

"Good." He said crossing his arms and flashing her a rather dangerous looking smile, very different from the one he gave me downstairs only moments ago.

And by her response she got the message.

"I..uh.. was just kindly explaining to Link that we cannot extend his visa do to the fact that he was expelled." She retorted quite carefully.

"Oh is that the case? Hmm..I could have sworn, from the other side of that door it sounded like you guys were in here telling jokes, and having a grand old time…" he said with sharp doubt in voice and an edge to his tone.

"I'm afraid you may have misheard, anyway I shall prepare prepare for the revoke of Link's Visa and arrange his trip back to Hyrule as well as the cancellation of his scholarship." she sad reaching in her desk and pulling out various paperwork.

"No, please I don-" I started but was cut off when Cawlin spoke instead.

"No you aren't going to do that. What you _will_ do is assign Link an American Employment Visa and I personally nominate him to work here at Foster and Nava. Now, I suggest you hop to it." He said standing up and sweeping his hair again before he gestured for me to follow him out of the room.

"Wow…" I said as we quickly made our way down the multiple hallways.

"I'm sorry about that…she can sometimes be a bit of an ass…but she gets her work done…ya know?" He said looking straight ahead as we walked.

"I see." I said not really thinking.

"Well," He started as he stoped walking and turned to look at me. "I suggest you head home and I will see you Monday and we can help you get started at your new job here." He finished with charming smile as looked at me.

I nearly froze at that statement, I just realized….I have no place to go.

"Um…Cawlin….I lost home when I received expulsion." I said as my gaze shifted to the floor.

"Oh, wow dude…that..sucks." He said emptily. I couldn't see his face as I was staring at the floor but he sounded as if we was holding something back.

"You know what, man?" He began as he took his finger and placed it on my chin before lifting my head up to look at him. "You can stay with me." He said as he smiled at me.

"Are you sure?" I ask completely not believing him for one moment.

"Totally. Its cool bro. Trust me." He said as he began walking away again and I began having to lightly jog to keep up as we kept chatting.

"This should be fun" I say to myself.


End file.
